


Fog of Reality, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny take their relationship public





	Fog of Reality, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Notes: Front Page really is a bar and grill in DC right off of Dupont Circle. I highly recommend it if you’re in the area. Also, *** denotes the beginning and end of a flashback.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own the characters.  
  
This picks up a few months after Pictures.  


* * *

CJ sat in her office looking out her window. For a Wednesday in the middle of an election year, today was incredibly slow. So much had happened this year and it was only September. Looking toward the national mall, CJ kept replaying the scenes in her mind, Danny showing up in New York, the first time she said ‘I love you’, their first fight (not such a good memory, but none the less it was with him), their first real date, and of course, this past weekend.

***  
CJ had been so nervous. Everything with Danny was going so well. The President was spending the weekend in Manchester for Ellie’s birthday and as they wanted to keep it small, had given the entire staff a three-day weekend. With that tidbit of information, Danny had booked a cabin in Shenandoah Valley. They had only been on a few dates in public, still not wanting to share their relationship with anyone else, and now they were going away for the weekend.

After the Bartlet’s took off on Marine One Friday morning, CJ rushed home to finish packing. Opening her front door, she found Danny was already there. She was definitely glad they had exchanged keys in June. Coming home to the scruffy red-head was something she thoroughly enjoyed. It only took her 15 minutes to finish throwing clothes in to her weekender and they were off.

The cabin was secluded and had a gorgeous view of the river. They had decided to stay in that first night and have an old-fashioned cook out complete with s’mores.

Heating another marshmallow over the fire, CJ looked toward Danny. “Thank you for this weekend, this is perfect.”

“You’re welcome. I knew with the election getting closer, trying to get out of the city would become next to impossible and well truth be told, I just wanted you to myself for a few days.” Danny was giving CJ one of his classic ‘bad-boy’ looks and she laughed.

“So basically what you’re saying is you wanted to get in my pants before it was too late and I was married to the polls.”

They were both laughing at this point, and while Danny really hadn’t meant for their first time together to start quite like that, he knew an invitation when he saw one.

He slid closer to CJ and placed a hand on the small of her back as he whispered, “Well I always have been interested in that ‘great in bed’ comment I heard so much about.” 

Turning her head so their faces were mere millimeters apart, “Play your cards right and you might just be able to verify that in person.”

Their teasing banter had been fun, but they had both had enough laughing for one night. Leaning in Danny placed a soft kiss on her lips. CJ placed the now charcoaled marshmallow aside and drew her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. 

Coming up for air from the most intense kiss she had ever experienced, “take me to bed Danny.”

He stood and pulled CJ up next to him, never breaking contact. Once inside the small bedroom, their kiss continued. He moved his hands to begin unbuttoning her blouse and she tugged his polo up and over his head. Finishing the task of removing her shirt and bra, which became increasingly difficult with every movement of her hands on his now bare chest, he led her to the bed. Discarding his jeans and boxers before lying next to her, Danny was glad they had already discussed birth control and she had gone on the pill a few weeks earlier. He would have gladly sheathed himself if necessary, but was monumentally happy that there would be nothing between them. Pulling her skirt and panties off in one smooth movement, he was now facing the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

“God CJ, you are incredible.”

Blushing at not only his remark but the realization of what was happening, CJ motioned for him to come back toward her. He moved up her length, kissing his way, pausing for a detour of her most intimate location. Using his tongue and fingers, he took her to the stars before continuing his journey northward to her delectable mouth. Covering her body with his, he bent to kiss her before sliding in to join them in the most basic of ways. The moan escaping from her covered mouth upon contact made him almost come immediately. Slowly, he withdrew only to reenter again and again. Her hands roamed every touchable inch of his body as he withdrew again. This time she rocked up to meet him and they tumbled over the edge together for the first time.

Laying in the darkened room reveling in the after glow of their love making Danny corrected CJ, “you aren’t great in bed, you’re amazing.”

She kissed him in response and moved to straddle him. Bending to his ear, “if you thought that was amazing, prepare to be blown away.”

They spent the rest of the weekend cuddled on the porch of their cabin and truly enjoying each others’ company.

On the drive back to DC Sunday, CJ grabbed Danny’s hand. “What would you say if I said we should tell people?”

The biggest smile she had ever seen crept up his face, “I’d say good, because I’ve been ready to scream it from the top of the Washington Monument for a month now.”

She kissed his knuckles and then moved her arm to his leg so he could use both hands to finish the drive. “Why don’t we go out to Front Page one night after work and I’ll bring the guys. You could bring your friends and we’ll just have a casual outing of our relationship.”

“Sounds perfect. Although I still find it hilarious that a group of White House Senior Staffers choose a place called ‘Front Page’ to let loose.”

Giggling, “yeah I guess it is kind of ironic when you look at it that way. So, how about Wednesday night, it looks to be a fairly light day baring any national disasters.”

“I can’t wait. I love you, CJ.”

“Neither can I and I love you too.”  
***

Back in her office, CJ remembered the looks on there faces when she invited the guys for drinks at Front Page, “with my boyfriend and I.” Man did she love referring to Danny as her boyfriend.

Josh of course had been the only one to say the thought on each of their minds, “you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes Josh, I do. What is it so hard to imagine me dating?” Holding back her laughter at what would transpire in a few hours was becoming increasingly difficult.

“No, it’s just that, well we’ve never heard you talk about having a date or even a guy for that matter.”

Finally, Toby found his voice, “that’s great CJ. What time, we’ll all be there?”

“Why don’t we meet there at 7:30? Everything should be wrapped up around here by then.”

At their nods of approval they exited her office and CJ immediately picked up her cell phone.

“Hey Babe.”

“Hi Danny. I told the guys we’d meet them there at 7:30, is that still ok?”

“Sounds good to me. I told Mark and Katie to come out. I can’t wait to see Katie’s face. She was always giving me so much crap for chasing you.” He was laughing lightly imagining the moment they walked in.

Joining his laugher, “well this should be interesting then. See you tonight.”

“Bye CJ”

Josh spent the rest of the day trying to get CJ to tell him who she was dating. He had even sent Donna in at one point. By the time her phone rang at 7, she had become exasperated with his attempts. Thinking the caller was once again Josh, “In the name of all that is holy Joshua, you only have to wait another 30 minutes and you’ll see for yourself who I’m dating.”

There was a bit of stunned silence on the line and then Katie spoke up, “uh, CJ, it’s Katie and I was just calling to follow up on your comment about Richie’s latest ad, but I guess I caught you at a bad time.”

Sighing, “Katie, I’m so sorry, Josh has been driving me mad all day. Totally off the record by the way.”

“Of course. Look my question can wait, have a good night.”

“Thanks Katie, you too.”

Finally realizing what CJ had said, “oh I will CJ. See you in half an hour.” 

Before CJ could stumble out a response, Katie hung up laughing. She was so happy her friends had finally gotten together.

CJ decided she wanted to get a head start on the evening’s drinking and set off for their Dupont Circle destination.

Ten minutes later, she was walking toward the bar, when Danny came up to her with a grasshopper in hand. 

“Here, I don’t know about you, but I could definitely go for a lot of liquor tonight.”

Smiling at the handsome writer in front of her, she gratefully took the drink. “Thank you. For being a slow day, this has definitely been one for the books.” Downing half the drink in one smooth gulp, she continued, “oh by the way, I inadvertently spilled the beans to Katie. Long story, but she seemed happy for us.”

Leading her to their table, “well I’m glad she’s happy for us, but why do I have the feeling Josh was involved.”

She could only laugh as once again Danny had been right on. 

A few minutes later, they looked up from their booth to see Josh, Sam and Toby standing at the bar and Mark walking in with Katie who was wearing an all-knowing grin.

“Well, here we go. Since Katie already knows what’s going on, why don’t you grab the guys and bring them back. I have to run downstairs.”

“Alright, love you.” And with a quick kiss they set off in separate directions.

Once everyone was settled at the table, Sam started. “So CJ, where’s this guy of yours? And why are Mark and Katie here. I mean I know we’re on good terms with the press but what’s the deal, you’re dating a Senator and they get an exclusive?”

She only rolled her eyes at the comment. Luckily Danny returned at that precise moment. From their side of the booth, the guys couldn’t see him approach. “Sam, Toby, Josh, you all remember Danny Concannon.” And she stood to give him a quick kiss. 

Toby was irate, “CJ what the hell is going on? Is this some awful joke?”

CJ was taken aback by his reaction and had a tight grip on Danny’s hand under the table. “No Toby, why would this be a joke. Danny and I are dating.”

Sensing the tension, Katie tried to help, “That’s great you guys. How long have you been seeing each other?”

CJ still had a grip of his hand and a death glare directed to Toby, so Danny spoke up. “Thanks Katie. We started dating in May, but wanted to keep it quiet for a while.” Trying to lighten the mood at the table, “It was difficult at first, but we finally figured out how to have our afternoon romps on the south lawn without the secret service finding out.”

It worked. CJ turned to Danny and smiled. Playfully slapping his arm, “Danny, I told you not to tell them that. Now they’re all going to want to watch.” Turning to Mark and Katie, “sorry guys this is one briefing you don’t get to watch.” 

Everyone burst out laughing, except one. Toby still sat on his edge of the booth with his jaw tightly clamped. Finding the crow bar necessary to open it, Toby jumped out of his seat and loudly addressed the table. “We told you no, I don’t understand what is so hard to understand from that. What is this your Berkley free spirit, you just can’t keep your hands off trouble. This,” waving wildly between Danny and CJ, “is not going to work. Good luck writing your resignation.” And at that Toby stormed out of the bar.

Everyone tensed up, but decided it was best to let Toby go. A few minutes later the rest of the group relaxed and enjoyed their friends who seemed to be very much in love. At least someone had a love life in the White House, and these two were perfect together.

Leaving the bar, CJ and Danny decided to go to her apartment. Once they were settled on her couch with the ever present goldfish crackers and a couple bottles of water, CJ laughed nervously. “Well that went well. He shouldn’t be too hard to deal with tomorrow.”

Taking her into his arms, “I’m sorry he reacted that way CJ. I didn’t think anyone would have a problem with us being together now that I’m not a reporter at the White House. Hell I’m not a reporter at all right now.”

Snuggling deeper in to his embrace, “I know. Everyone else was really happy for us. I’m sure Toby’ll come around eventually. And if not, then who cares, because the only man that really matters to me is right here.” At that, she lifted her head and kissed him. 

Hours later, they were curled up in bed almost asleep when Danny stirred. “You know what’s ironic about all of this?”

At her murmured no, he continued. “In New York when Toby brought your stuff to the hotel, he was fine with you being in my room. You even said he was happy I drove you back to DC the next day. You’d think that would have raised more eyebrows than us now.”

“Yeah he was. Who knows, maybe something else was bothering him and we were just a convenient cover.”

“Maybe. Well at least everyone else was happy for us. I love you CJ, you are everything to me.”

Leaning up on her elbow to look in to his eyes, “I love you Danny Concannon. I’m so glad Josh called you that night.”

“So am I. Now let’s go to sleep.” Danny thought he’d wait until some other time to tell her he had already been thinking of going by the theatre to see her. 

The next morning, CJ wasn’t sure what she would find when she arrived at staff. Would Toby still be as mad as he had been the night before? Or would he have seen his errors?

Looking up from the couch, Sam and Josh greeted her, “morning CJ. How was the rest of your night?” CJ smiled and moved to sit between them and Leo’s desk. As she was just getting comfortable, Leo entered followed closely behind by Toby. CJ tried to judge his mood, but was unable to get a clear reading of one Tobias Zeigler. The morning meeting went smoothly with only minimal involvement from Toby. 

Toby was the first one out of the room, and CJ had thought about confronting him in his office about the night before, but decided he should be the one to come to her when he realized what an unmitigated jackass he had been. Reaching her office, CJ stopped cold in her tracks. There on her desk was one of the largest flower arrangements she had ever seen. Assuming the gorgeous display was from Danny she hurried to retrieve the card. Reading the inscription, tears began to quietly stream down her face. 

“CJ,  
I’m monumentally sorry for last night. Danny is a wonderful man and it’s obvious you love each other very much and he makes you incredibly happy. I’m so glad it finally worked out for you both.  
May your love last to eternity,  
Toby”

Gripping the card, CJ turned and went in search of her friend. Entering his office, he looked up to see her tear-stained face. He stood and brought her a box of Kleenex thinking the flowers hadn’t been enough. Forgoing the offering, CJ pulled Toby in to a big hug and thanked him.

Backing away from her embrace and staring diligently at his shoes, “Yeah well, Josh and Sam came over after they left Front Page last night and read me the riot act. Although by that time I had already figured out what an idiot I had been and ordered the flowers.” 

“They’re beautiful Toby, thank you.” Chuckling, “so Josh and Sam really laid in to you huh?”

He returned her laugh, “yes, they wanted to make it perfectly clear that I had been wrong. I finally showed them the flower order and they stopped yelling.”

They moved to his couch and had a few more laughs, before she realized she had a briefing to get to.

Stepping up to the podium, CJ finally understood what Danny had meant as he drifted to sleep last night. “The fog of reality doesn’t clear at an even speed.” It really was like that, she had taken years to realize what lay beyond the fog, and now that everything was crystal clear for her, their friends were breeching the haze as well.


End file.
